Sin agujas
by cyborg-dreamer
Summary: Creo que estas son las notas(?. Esto es para un concurso, espero les guste e ignoren las faltas ortográficas, en realidad escribo sin acentos asi que no se usarlos. También creo que use una forma de hablar regional así que no se si se note.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Ya le atienden?

-…-

-Disculpe que si ya le atienden

-Ah, si disculpe, ya había ordenado un café gracias.

-A usted, ahorita se lo traigo-

Dijo la mesera y se retiró, él no podía creer que no había notado que se le habían acercado, tampoco se había enterado de lo que dijo, simplemente respondió esperando que esa fuera su pregunta, ciertamente más de una semana sin dormir ya le estaba pasando factura a Illumi, mientras tanto volvió a fijar la mirada en Killua y "aquella" cosa, estos estaban sentados en una banca cerca del parque comiendo helados y aunque pareciera que no hablaban, de la nada comenzaban a reír a carcajadas lo cual apuntaba a que ellos lo estaban provocando, o quizás no y él solo se encontraba malhumorado por la privación del sueño, su madre le había dado la instrucción de que siguiera a Killua en secreto de su padre por si acaso él quería huir o lo que sea que su paranoica progenitora imaginara que podría pasar, a la vez de que su padre lo había sobrecargado de trabajos haciendo que vaya a misiones al menos cada dos días. Y para resolver el conflicto de mantener su cuota de trabajo y vigilancia en su hermano menor decidió que lo más conveniente era sacrificar sus horas de sueño.

Pero incluso el cuerpo de un Zoldyck perfectamente entrenado tenía sus limitaciones. Comenzó a descuidar su zetsu, de igual forma Killua ya estaba de sobra consciente de que era observado así que ya ni siquiera valía la pena intentaba ocultar su presencia.

Llego la mesera y le entregó el café, desesperado por un poco de energía intentó darle un sorbo inmediatamente, quemándose la boca y ganando un horrible sabor amargo, movió rápidamente la mano pero la inercia decidió que el líquido no seguiría el camino de la taza y terminó mojando con el café caliente su brazo. Aguanto el dolor gracias a su entrenamiento y tomo unas servilletas para limpiarse, luego volteo de vuelta a donde sus hermanos estaban.

"Maldición" pensó, ya no se encontraban y probablemente tendría que pasar horas buscandolos, tomó aire frustrado y suspiro,"mejor limpio un poco la mesa primero" , volteo al servilletero vacío, ni siquiera tenía suerte con eso,al parecer no era su día . De repente una mano pálida le tendió unas servilletas y cuando volteo para dar las gracias se encontró con el rostro de killua mientras usaba las garras de la mano izquierda para apuntar a su cuello.

No puede ser que seas mi hermano, eres un impostor, el notaría si acerco mi mano a su cuello, ahora dime qué es lo que buscas y porque tienes ese aspecto o te mato ahora mismo- Killua dejó salir un poco su sed de sangre y presiono un poco haciéndole un corte superficial.

-Kil, te juro que soy yo- Illumi en vez de sentirse presionado sintió orgullo ante la habilidad del pequeño, su esfuerzo de entrenarlo seguía dando frutos-

-Pruébalo- Illumi le respondió con un poco de su nen, solo lo suficiente para que lo reconociera para no alertar a los clientes .

-Si eres tú, pero dudo haberte alcanzado en habilidades, ¿estás herido?, estos últimos días en que nos has seguido no has ocultado tu presencia y me es fácil perderte además te acabas de derramar el café encima, nunca había visto que te pasara nada así- Frunció el ceño y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, al parecer seguía sin estar convencido de que su hermano podía cometer tales errores como otros mortales.

-Veras kil, no he podido dormir nada en varios días y se me está dificultando concentrarme-

-Con que era eso y ¿que estás planeando?, no ganas nada con seguirnos porque tengo el permiso de papá y tampoco estamos haciendo la gran cosa-

-Ordenes de mamá- dicho esto no pudo luchar contra la necesidad de bostezar y tallarse un ojo.

-Entiendo- Averiguar más no tenía sentido, ni siquiera Illumi podría saber las intenciones de una loca como su madre- Aniki en serio ¿estás bien?. Parece que te vas a desmayar de un momento a otro y estás muy pálido.

-Supongo que bromeas con lo de pálido, yo podría decirte lo mismo, ¿y que pasa con ese interés súbito por mi bienestar?, la mayoría del tiempo estoy en peligro o herido, así que es extraño que preguntes y también es extraño contestar porque en si nunca lo estoy del todo.

-Generalmente tu cara nunca me dice si estas mal o no, pero ahora sí, por lo tanto debes estar demasiado mal.

-Pues ya te lo dije, sólo estoy muy cansado, mataría por dormir un día entero- "Si no fuera un Zoldyck eso me sonaría como una broma y no como una sugerencia, aunque Illumi en desventaja fisica podria ser una ventaja para mí" pensó Killua.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?-

-Si es sobre dejar de seguirlos no puedo hacerlo, ya sabes cómo se pone mamá si las cosas no son como ella dice-

-Lo se, ni papa puede callarla, mira la cosa está así, alguien aparte de ti me parece que nos está siguiendo cada vez que no estás cerca y me parece que es alguien muy fuerte, reconocería si se tratara de uno de nuestros mayordomos, lo otro es que no se manejar el dinero y ya se nos está acabando, entonces el trato sería este, te dejaré dormir cerca y prometeré no moverme de posición mientras tu estés descansando, por tu lado tú deberás pagarme y posiblemente cazar al acosador, ¿te parece?- "Con esto podría resolver nuestros problemas económicos sin tener que empeñar mi licencia y tener un guardaespaldas perfecto contra quien nos esté cazando, y yo solo debo evitar molestarlo para que duerma, es un plan ganar-ganar"

-Es tan perfecto que podría ser una trampa pero me arriesgare, aunque aun queda algo, ¿aquella cosa estará bien con que yo esté cerca?

-No es una cosa, es nuestra hermana, y solo por este caso creo que esta mas segura si estas cerca, si quieres canceló el trato si no eres capaz de llamarla por su nombre, también te advierto que intentaré matarte si la tocas.- "También tengo planes de reserva para eso, Nanika puede proteger a Alluka como le mostre y teletransportarse a un lugar seguro, y por si todo sale mal negociare con papa que asumiré mi lugar como cabeza de la familia si torturamos y matamos a Illumi, pero obvio no lo diré porque esta tan loco que podría querer hacer eso para que yo sea el jefe o mama podría darle la orden y el aceptaría feliz como un perro, asi que eso en realidad está cubierto"

-Está bien, vaya, ¿desde cuándo eres tan bueno negociando kil?

Dicho esto arreglaron los detalles del trato y extendieron sus manos para formalizar el trato con un apretón de manos. Después Killua hizo señas a Alluka que estaba escondida mirando de lejos se acercara.

Condujeron a Illumi a su cuarto de hotel, se trataba de una habitación con dos camas bastante sencilla con un televisor y una ventana que daba a la ciudad que se encontraba en un tercer piso, lo único que subía un poco la categoría del lugar era que contaba con un desayuno continental incluído en su paquete.

-Esperaba que hubieras alquilado algo de más categoría, este cuarto es más pequeño que mi baño- dijo Illumi quejándose y mirando despectivamente todo el cuarto.

-Cuando íbamos a misiones juntos tú pedías cuartos incluso más pequeños, ¿porque este te afecta tanto?-dijo con una amabilidad mal disimulada, "te gusta dormir enterrado y has pasado innumerables torturas, ¿y te afecta que el cuarto no tenga suficiente espacio?, me pondría a discutir contigo si no fuera porque quiero evitar pelea con Alluka cerca" pensó molesto.

-Porque estaban en un punto estratégico, no porque me gustaban, pero olvídalo, no tengo ganas de moverme de igual forma, solo tomaré una ducha y me acostaré- tomo un cambio de ropa de su maleta y fue al baño.

-Nii san, está bien que Illumi se quede con nosotros?, se ve de malas- dijo Alluka preocupada que ya tenía su pillama listo sentada desde la cama.

-No puedo decir que esta de malas porque nunca lo he visto de buenas- bromeo y le dirigió una sonrisa a Alluka para tranquilizarla.

-Es verdad, ¿alguna vez lo has visto sonreír?, yo he visto a veces a los mayordomos que lo hacen - le sonrió de vuelta y se rió.

-Creo que sí, pero de una manera escalofriante, creo que termine un ejercicio difícil y me dijo algo para felicitarme, pero ni lo recuerdo bien y me asuste, fuera de esa vez nunca.

-¿Crees que la realidad se desprenda si Illumi sonríe, como en esa caricatura donde la niña enojona sonrió para una obra?

-Tal vez, incluso creo que puede afectar el curso natural de las cosas, pero si lo he visto fingir que llora, eso es incluso más perturbador, la unica emocion que muestra es enojo, entonces te pediré a ti y a Nanika que se porten bien para no hacer enojar Illumi,con no hacer ruido está basta, yo dormiré contigo para que no te pase nada.

Alluka asintió con energía y se lanzó sobre la almohada. Killua se acostó a un lado de ella y conversaron un rato. Illumi salió del baño, les lanzó una mirada que no pudieron descifrar y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama quedando boca abajo y con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, más que alguien descansando parecía un cadáver ya que en esa posición no podría darse el lujo de respirar, después de un rato giró el rostro contrario a ellos seguido de un largo suspiro que les resultó extrañamente incómodo de escuchar.

La situación se sentía fuera de lugar y decidieron apagar las luces para intentar dormirse también.

Después de un par de horas killua ya no podía resistir fingir que dormía, se habían acostado a las 8 pm y apenas eran las 11 pm. Revisó que alluka dormía y que respiraba, últimamente hacía eso, le parecía que su hermana no respiraba comparada con Gon que roncaba levemente. Se levantó para ir al baño y de paso sacó su celular un rato, encontró con un mensaje de Leorio con un link, lo presiono por curiosidad y era un vídeo de alguien mostrando como untar mantequilla al pan, "Leorio, ¿acaso no tienes algo útil que hacer con tu vida?", pensó y antes de que cerrara el vídeo comenzaron unos gemidos a todo volumen, intento pausarlo pero se trabó, cerro la aplicación rápidamente e incluso le saco la pila al celular. "Espero que Illumi no se despertara con eso y que Alluka no me pregunte que fue ese ruido", tomó aire para calmarse y reordenar sus ideas. "Estúpido Leorio me las va a pagar". Sintió que sus mejillas se encendían por haber caído en una tontería como esa y un segundo efecto se sentía en sus pantalones. El vídeo con gemidos le recordó que no se había atendido a sí mismo desde hace un tiempo, probablemente desde la torre del cielo donde tenía un cuarto propio, ya que la mayormente estaba viajando con Gon y después con su hermana dejándole sin privacidad. No podía ir a la cama como se encontraba pero tampoco podía hacerse cargo del asunto, primero porque le hacía falta inspiración y segundo porque se sentiría algo sucio si después dormía con su hermana así que decidió pensar en otras cosas hasta que su entrepierna se relajará. De repente alguien tocó al baño y se asustó, "ya llevo bastante tiempo en el baño, si no salgo Illumi podrían pensar cosas raras o Alluka a hacer preguntas incómodas", metió una mano en su bolsillo para disimular y abrió la puerta, topándose con un Illumi despeinado y con ojos ojerosos entreabiertos , río un poco al ver al estoico de su hermano con un aspecto tan deplorable y salió, mientras que su hermano entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Killua aún se sentía incómodo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Luego de un rato salió Illumi y se volvió a acostar, después de un rato volteo a Killua y rompió el silencio.

-¿No puedes dormir Kil?

-No, es muy temprano.

-No me siento cómodo contigo mirándome, ven, te ayudare a dormir- Illumi se hizo aun lado abriéndole espacio y le dio unas palmaditas a la cama.

-Estoy bien, los helados tenían mucha azúcar y me espantaron el sueño- "Esa excusa es demasiado estúpida, no engañaría ni a Alluka".

-Pero antes por mas chocorobots que comieras nunca te afectaban el sueño- "Si me resisto podría sospechar, tal vez use alguna aguja para relajarme o algo asi, solo necesito alejar mi parte inferior para que no lo note" pensó Killua y se recostó junto a Illumi dándole la espalda esperando un pinchazo de una aguja, en lugar de eso se encontró con la mano de Illumi acariciando su cabello, iba a emitir una queja pero el contacto era relajante y no le daba repulsión.

-Esto se siente familiar-

-Eso es porque a veces dormíamos juntos y me rogabas que acariciara tu cabeza para que pudieras dormir a pesar del dolor del entrenamiento-

-No te creo en la parte de que yo lo pidiera asi, pero creo que sí lo recuerdo que me llevabas medio muerto a tu cuarto y me quitabas el dolor con tus agujas, después me daba flojera moverme así que me quedaba allí.

-Pero si me lo pedías de favor para que pudieras estar listo para el entrenamiento del dia siguiente y que papá no te castigara.

-Los castigos de papa solo eran más ejercicio, en cambio tú eras el que me insistia en que podía hacer las cosas mejor y que me castigarias sin dulces, ¿porque eras tan insistente?

-Porque yo era el que estaba a cargo de tu entrenamiento y si fallabas tu, papa me castigaba a mí mandándome al cuarto de tortura

-Eso no tiene sentido práctico, pero, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?, pude haberme esforzado y no hacer berrinches fallando a proposito-

-Porque quería que mejoraras por tu cuenta, no porque mi cuerpo dependía de eso para mantenerse en una pieza -

-¿Enserio?

-No, fue orden de papa

-Ah- Killua no supo qué decir, en su mente pasó un flashback de las veces que falló a propósito y las veces que casualmente no veía a Illumi por días, se maldijo por ser un niño tonto y no haber pensado en esa conexión antes, pero su yo de aquel entonces no podía saberlo, nunca noto señales de Illumi de dolor y sin él cerca podía hacer lo que le daba la gana lo que hacía que fallar valiera la pena.-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso, no era tu intención, la culpa es de papa- Seguido de eso hubo un momento de silencio incómodo que Killua no sabía si debía intentar llenar, pensó que ser un buen hermano mayor arreglaria todo el tiempo en que no hizo nada por su hermana menor, pero no había caído en cuenta en que tampoco había sido un buen hermano menor.- ¿Ya tienes sueño Kil?-

-No, pero ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación-

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?

-No se de que deberíamos hablar, ademas solo has dormido unas horas y se supone que debemos dormir-

-Pero algo te molesta y asi no voy a estar agusto- Killua alejo un poco su parte inferior temiendo que su hermano lo notara y quisiera bromear con eso.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Te conozco desde bebe y se cuando me quieres ocultar algo

-Yo te conozco por doce años y no tengo idea de que cruza por tu cabeza.

-No mucho, si acaso la cruzan unas agujas

-¿Eso fue una clase de broma?

-Sonaba más gracioso en mi mente pero eres libre de reservarte el derecho de reír

-Ves de lo que hablo, eres un raro, creo que toda la familia es rara pero tú eres el ganador

-Si soy el ganador, ¿dónde está mi premio?

-Mejor deja de intentar bromear, no te queda

-Eso lo hace más gracioso, ¿no?

-No, no lo hace, más bien es confuso si todo lo dices con un solo tono de voz y sin cambiar de expresión

-Pero ni siquiera me estas mirando a la cara para saberlo

-No necesito voltearme para saberlo, oye , siempre me he preguntado cómo no haces gestos y ahorita mencionaste agujas en tu cabeza, ¿las usas para eso?- "Mejor lo distraigo con una conversación sin sentido, maldito Willy, ¿porque se te ocurre traicionarme justo ahora?"

-Si, aunque solo para controlar algunos músculos, también puedo hacerlo sin agujas pero requiere más auto control de mi parte

-Eso tiene más sentido, sabes , de pequeño hubo un tiempo en que pensé que eras un muñeco que controlaba papá , como los robots a control remoto de Milluki y le pregunté al abuelo, y él me dijo que era probable, porque no vio a mamá cuando estaba embarazada de ti y que eras demasiado obediente, _tal vez el zoldyck más obediente que exista_ , entonces le pregunté a papá y le dije lo que me dijo el abuelo, y soltó una carcajada y dijo que si eres el zoldyck más obediente y que tal vez te cambiaron de bebé , desde entonces busque pruebas de que eras un muñeco y creo que estuve muy cerca de probarlo pero mamá me dijo que sólo era una broma de papá y que me dejara de tonterías.¿Muy extraño no?-

-No te me parece extraño, yo tambien lo pense un tiempo, eso explica el tiempo en que me espiaste, ¿pero porque me cuentas esto?

-No sé, creo que quería sacarme esa duda aprovechando que estás hablador y tal vez obtener tu confesión de que eres un muñeco

-Perdón por destruir tu ilusión de niño pero no lo soy, lo comprobé cuando papá se sobrepasó una vez y vi mis órganos internos, aunque creo que había formas menos extremas de probarlo-

-Si dices eso para hacerme sentir mal lo estas logrando, eso explica lo raro que eres.

-No lo decía con esa intención, más bien como un dato curioso sobre mi-

-Mejor resérvate tus datos curiosos antes de que me provoquen pesadillas y cambiemos otra vez el tema de conversación, esta vez intenta parecer una persona funcional y no un rarito que no sabe comunicarse con personas reales.

-Muy bien, creo que lo tengo, pero no se como iniciar otro tema de conversación. - "Sabía que Illumi era un inadaptado social, pero ahora no lo puedo imaginar conversando con personas fuera de la familia, creo que literalmente no lo hace"

-Mejor deja que yo me encargue de eso, entonces, ¿nunca te sacas las agujas?

-Nunca las saco todas al mismo tiempo y las cambio cada temporada,aunque en realidad no es necesario que lo haga pero me relaja hacerlo

-Yo creo que es relajante comer dulces o oler algo agradable para relajarse, lo que tu haces no entra en los estereotipos de relajante- "Tampoco me imagino que Illumi haga otra cosa para relajarse, tal vez si le pregunto me responderá que se autolesiona, supongo que es el costo por ser el Zoldyck mayor, su mente se rompió hace tiempo, no puedo creer que me estoy sintiendo un poco mal por el"- ¿que controlas de tu cuerpo además de tu cara?

-Tengo agujas permanentes que controlan mis emociones, mi ritmo cardíaco, y mi rostro, etc. También otras temporales que sirven para disminuir el dolor, acelerar mi recuperación, controlar la fuerza de mis músculos y algunas necesidades vitales como el hambre o el sueño.- "No puedo creer que estoy abriendo la caja de pandora de porqué es así, siempre asumí que no me lo diría o que diria que él siempre ha sido así"

-Si controlas tus emociones, ¿porque a veces te descontrolas y te notas enojado?

-Porque a veces son más fuertes que mis agujas, aunque gran parte de las veces estoy fingiendo para que me hagan caso y mejoró el efecto intimidante con nen

-Entonces desde que te colocaste las agujas que controlan tus emociones, ¿no te las has quitado nunca?

-Nunca

-¿Y porque no?, entiendo que tratar con nuestros padres es estresante, ¿pero no te las quitas para ser feliz un rato o algo?

-No tengo tales libertades como tú y no tengo algo que me haga especialmente feliz en mi tiempo libre, o eso diría si tuviera tiempo libre.- " Podrías tenerlo si lo pidieras pero tú mente no conoce el libre albedrío"

-¿Pasaria algo malo si te quitarás algunas de tus agujas?, y porque te las colocaste en primer lugar?- " creo que esta va a pasar como mi mayor duda existencial resuelta, no me puedo creer que está contestando tan fácil, aunque me este mintiendo no hay demasiadas razones para que lo haga"

-Me parece que esta entrevista está llegando demasiado lejos, ayer no me tenías en cuenta y ahora tienes curiosidad de como funciona mi cuerpo

-No hay mucho que hablar para que me entre el sueño y tampoco es que tengamos temas agradables en común, en realidad no recuerdo haber tenido una conversación tan larga contigo antes.

-Tienes razón, en cuanto a la aguja no tengo idea, no se decirte porque no lo hecho, supongo que estaría incómodo por de repente tener sensaciones de vuelta

-Pagaría por ver eso, podría molestarte y divertirme viendo tus caras- "No sé si eso sea bueno para el mundo, es demasiado raro, podría incluso incomodar a mis padres si ven a Illumi sonriendo"

-Lastima que eso no sucederá

-¿Porque no?, ¿tienes miedo de mostrar tu verdadero yo?

-No tengo miedo pero me parece innecesario, eso podría afectar mi desempeño en mi trabajo y no gano nada con eso.

-Podrías pedir unos días de vacaciones, papá te explotando y mamá quiere que nos estes vigilando, así podrás quitarte tus agujas sin afectar tu trabajo y sobre que ganarias, no se, ¿no te basta tiempo de calidad con tu hermano favorito?- "O pagar todo lo que tu hermanito quiera"- realmente no se que podrías querer, lo podemos negociar luego,pero que no sea nada raro y tampoco se lo puedes pedir a Alluka, que dices?-

-Unos días de descanso me vendrían bien y " lo que sea" suena demasiado prometedor pero me arriesgaré aunque me convenciste con el tiempo de calidad, mañana le llamaré a papá para pedir un descanso y después me quitó las agujas- "kil pidiéndome que pase rato con el, no puedo creerlo, seguro quiere que pague todo pero no tengo problema"

-Excelente, entonces hay que dormir- " Illumi pagando y de guardaespaldas durante el día, y con emociones que puedo usar para hacerlo feliz y no sentirme culpable de que sufriera por mí culpa, más de tres pájaros de un tiro.

En la mañana killua fue el primero en despertar, al final de cuentas se había quedado dormido en la cama de Illumi, volteo a ver que Alluka estaba bien en la otra cama y a su lado su hermano mayor estaba boca abajo con un mechón de su cabello en la boca dejando un camino de saliva en la almohada. " Así no da tanto miedo" pensó, " pero por si acaso" , sacó su celular y le tomo una foto. Vio la hora en su celular, 6:30 AM , el trato decía que debía dormir hasta las 8 AM. "Aún es muy temprano" y se acostó otro rato.

A las 8 AM sono la alarma e Illumi se levantó como en automático, tomo otro cambio de ropa y se fue al baño, mientras que Killua se estiró como gato en la cama un rato, movió a Alluka para despertarla y le contó lo de la noche.

-nii san , no te parece peligroso? , Illumi ya es peligroso así, debe de tener sus agujas en la cabeza por algo- dijo alluka preocupada por la historia de killua

\- El también es nuestro hermano, y es mucho mayor que nosotros, quien sabe por lo que ha pasado y lo hizo solo, el no tuvo a alguien como yo contigo, si pasa algo lo enfrentare, además ¿no te da curiosidad de un Illumi con emociones?-

\- Si eso pasa el mundo podría explotar de repente, el no me tanto miedo si estás tú, pero es peligroso para otras personas-

\- El ya es peligroso para otras personas, quizás así tenga empatía o algo-

\- Pero tú no lo conoces bien, deberías preguntar a alguien más-

\- No creo que nadie tenga idea de Illumi, si acaso el cerdo pero aún así es menor que el por 6 años-

\- Llámale, peor es nada-

\- Está bien, él podría saber algo útil o darnos una advertencia- Killua saco su celular y empezó a llamar, mientras que pensaba en una excusa para Illumi por si salía del baño y lo encontraba hablando de él, normalmente tenía un sentido extra por si algo podía salir mal pero está vez no pensó demasiado la situación, consultarlo con Milluki fue una idea más sensata y la sugirió Alluka, "tal vez pase demasiado tiempo con Gon y me contagió su estupidez".

\- ¿Hola?

\- Uh, hola buenos días o tardes

\- Son las 4 AM aquí en casa, tienes suerte que este aburrido y te contestara, que es lo que quieres?

\- Tengo una pregunta y creo que solo tú puedes contestar

-Ya sabes que las consultas de información no son gratis, dime de qué se trata para cotizar

\- En realidad estoy algo escaso de fondos y no es un tema normal, no sé si quiera que debas cobrarme por el.

\- Ah, ¿sí?, ¿de que se trata entonces?

\- De Illumi - Terminada la oración empezó a escuchar que su hermano se estaba ahogando al otro lado de la línea-

\- Tienes razón, no es un tema normal, pero tampoco tengo más información respecto a él de lo que tú ya sabes.

\- Estuve hablando con él y lo he convencido de que se quite algunas agujas que afectan su personalidad, pero no estoy seguro de si es una buena idea, Alluka insiste en que están allí por algo, tu que lo conoces por más tiempo, ¿hay una razón especial para que sea algo prohibido?

\- Siempre sospeche que su autocontrol se debían a las agujas, pero es algo que debió imponerse el mismo, el no es como nosotros, ni siquiera como mamá o papá, pongamoslo de esta forma, el es el primer hijo por lo tanto fue conejillo de indias, a mi no me presionaron tanto porque él sería el heredero, pero aún así me parece que papá lo presiono demasiado, más que a ti, desde que tengo memoria él siempre ha sido así, y sobre que se quite las agujas en realidad no me parece buena idea, no porque corras peligro o algo porque el te tiene un aprecio extraño, creo que más bien que es peligroso para el mismo, una vez supe que papá lo tuvo amarrado un mes en el cuarto de tortura porque intento suicidarse después de que tu fueras nombrado heredero y que también planeaba matarte a ti primero, eso es todo lo que puedo decir-

\- No recuerdo eso, ¿como es que sabes información delicada?

\- Desde pequeño manejo las cámaras de seguridad, así que no te sorprenda si tengo información desagradable-

\- Gracias por la información, ¿algo más que deba saber?-

\- Hay más cosas sobre él pero no quiero que se moleste conmigo por contarte, tampoco le menciones lo que te dije o que yo lo dije, el me da incluso más miedo que papá.-

\- ¿Sabes si hay algo que le guste?, estoy intentando hacer un trato con el, pero no creo que quiera dinero y no encuentro que negociar con el-

\- Ese es el "porqué" es diferente a nosotros, prácticamente está vacío, ¿no has mirado su cuarto?, solo tiene lo indispensable y así es con todo, creo que no respiraria si alguien no se lo hubiera ordenado antes, lo único que logrado notar que le interesa eres tú, su cabello y sus agujas-

\- Lo tendré en cuenta- Cortó la llamada y volteo a ver a Alluka, parecía que ella tenía razón con que era mala idea y lo que le contó Milluki solo lo preocupó más que calmarlo, "tal vez esas agujas lo ayuden a contenerse, sin ellas puede que intente matarme y luego suicidarse"

-Tienes razón, no es buena idea- Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y salió un Illumi vestido con ropa negra en vez de sus usuales trajes llamativos y con una toalla en la cabeza sostenida con su mano derecha.

-Buenos días-

\- Illumi tenemos que hablar, pensándolo bien no me parece correcto que te quites las agujas- Temió que su cambio de decisión lo molestara o que escuchará que consultó a Milluki sobre su estado mental.

\- En realidad ya lo hice y también le pedí unos días a papá- Mostro su mano izquierda, varias agujas de un diseño diferente a las agujas gruesas con puntas amarillas, estas eran largas y delgadas de un color dorado y en la punta tenían una esfera pequeña como la de un alfiler, instintivamente tomó a Alluka y se colocó cerca de la ventana, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por no haber percibido el peligro en que estaba metiendo a su hermana,

sacó sus garras y se preparó para usar el god speed manteniendo un campo eléctrico concentrado en sus piernas en caso de necesitar huir.

\- No quiero pelear, en realidad no me siento diferente- Camino a su maleta y sacó un cepillo, después se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello como si nada.

"Puede que el efecto no sea instantáneo" pensó killua.

-Deberían bañarse para bajar a desayunar, los esperaré- dijo Illumi sin inmutarse porque Killua no bajará la guardia.

-Necesito un seguro de que no nos harás daño-

\- Sencillo, haz que esa cosa salga y pídele que me mate, no creo que pueda hacer algo respecto- "Nanika puede hacerlo pero no estoy seguro de que si ella puede tomar su vida antes de que el logre matarla, podría yo ganarle tiempo para que suceda, además no creo convencerlo de que se vaya a estas alturas".

-Nanika, ¿podrías salir?- La cara de su hermana cambio a la pálida máscara sin ojos.

\- Buenos días nii san-

-Buenos días, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿hay una forma de que pongas un sello de que si algo malo te pase se lo cobres a Illumi?

-Si, puedo conectar nuestras vidas en un sentido, donde si yo muero el muere, pero si el muere yo no, pero en cambio sufriré un dolor intenso y una suspensión temporal de mis poderes, solo necesito que nos tomemos de las manos- "Un dolor intenso es un costo relativamente bajo, preferiría no tener que hacer esto, pero necesitamos un seguro extra".

\- Perfecto, Illumi, ¿accederás a esto?

\- ¿Y qué gano con eso?, si lo hago mi vida correrá peligro y estaré obligado a cuidar de ella solo para que estés tranquilo- " Es verdad que el corre peligro y no le conviene en lo más mínimo, necesito darle algo para convencerlo pero no tengo nada, Milluki dijo que me tiene un aprecio extraño y yo también lo he notado, ¿le bastará que lo trate bien?"

\- Te llamaré illu- nii, conversaré contigo para enseñarte cómo debes comportarte y te peinare - Killua trago saliva esperando que un trato tan ridículo le pareciera conveniente a su extraño hermano." Si cae con eso lo tendré que evitar en el futuro ya que calificara como enfermo"

\- Es un trato- Dejó el cepillo de lado y se puso de pie," ¿en serio está menospreciando su vida por un poco de mi afecto? , a caído muy bajo"

\- ¿Enserio? -

\- Si, suena agradable, no creo tener oportunidad para que algo así suceda de nuevo-

Illumi se acercó a Alluka y se tomaron de las manos por unos segundos.

-Me siento igual- dijo Illumi-pero no importa, quisiera probar mi recompensa kil- Killua no pudo evitar hacer una cara de lástima pero era lo que sentía al ver que su hermano accedía a vender su vida a cambio de un poco de trato humano, Illumi le tendió el cepillo que había dejado en la cama y se sentó en la orilla para quedar a su altura.

Alluka, ¿podrías ir bañandote?, cuando termine esto voy y te alcanzo- "Esto está resultando demasiado bien" pensó Killua.

-Si- tomo un cambio de ropa de su maleta y entro al baño, mientras que Illumi desplegó su En en todo el cuarto incluyendo el baño asegurándose de la seguridad. Killua miro el cabello de Illumi y se preguntó si estaba bien peinarlo de cualquier forma. "Si lo hago mal me lo dirá así que haré como pueda", comenzó desde arriba de la cabeza hacia abajo y el cepillo se movía sin dificultad como en los anuncios del shampoo. "Creí que el cabello de los comerciales era falso y no era posible peinarlo así"

-Que bien cuidado está tu cabello ani...illu- nii - Intento decirlo de forma natural pero la costumbre de llamarlo aniki le ganó.

-Gracias, es delicado así que me toma tiempo tratarlo, quisiera que fuera resistente como el de papá.

-Esta bonito tal y como es, ya quisiera papá poder cortarse el cabello sin hacer que sus cuchillos Benz pierdan el filo.

-Es verdad, no lo había pensado así, gracias-

-No me lo agradezcas tanto, es la verdad, por cierto, ¿no te da calor traerlo tan largo?, al menos podrías recogerlo-

-Antes de vez en cuando, en casa lo recogía en un molote*

-¿Antes?, ¿porque ya no?

-Una vez salí de bañarme de noche vestido con una bata y el cabello recogido de esa forma, quise ir por algo cuando de repente papá apareció detrás de mí y me abrazó, me quedé congelado, me susurró cosas sucias, y se detuvo cuando no me encontró pechos, preguntó quién era yo y le contesté, después desapareció y no lo ví por días, supongo que de espaldas tengo un parecido con mamá, entonces decidí no volver a tener mi cabello asi.- Killua quedó en shock, si antes sentía lástima por su hermano mayor ahora aún más, y pensó en como quizás cada rasgo extraño de Illumi en realidad fue detallado por traumas acumulados de su padre. "No sé qué hubiera hecho yo en su lugar, tal vez suicidarme, eso es demasiado incómodo, ¿como hace para mirar a papá a los ojos?, a mí no me pasó y ya me siento incómodo de imaginar sostenerle la mirada, cambiaré el tema antes de que me cuente lo que le dijo".

-Ah, ya veo, ya terminé, me meteré a bañar, Alluka debe necesitar ayuda- Tomo su ropa y entro al baño sin mirar a Illumi a la cara. Al entrar sintió como el En* de su hermano se retiraba para darle privacidad y lo agradeció mentalmente, Alluka casi terminaba pero le faltaba quitarse el acondicionador, Killua entró se desvistió y entró con ella a ayudarle, luego él se ducho rápido y cambiaron de ropa para salir rápido.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Porque agujas?

¿Siente dolor madam?- Preguntó el doctor desconcertado ante la situación en la que se encontraba, no era como si no hubiera presenciado un alumbramiento antes pero la escena era tan extraña que le recordaba vagamente a una escena de la familia monster.

Si pero es soportable, usted continúe con lo suyo- Contestó totalmente apacible Kikyo mientras sacaba al bebé, que en toda su carrera siempre consistía en gritos y súplicas pero allí todo estaba en silencio. Volvió sus pensamientos a su actividad ya que era consciente de que un error podría costarle la vida; sacó al pequeño y hábilmente cortó el cordón pero no estuvo seguro de cómo continuar, siempre solía poner a los bebés en una camilla o dárselo al papá directamente y el señor Silva no daba señales de querer ser el primero en hacerlo siendo que no se había movido de su lugar junto a la cabecera de la camilla.

Déjame sostenerlo a mi primero- extendió los brazos como si no acabará de hacer aquella labor extenuante y tomó al pequeño, acto seguido le propinó una nalgada que hasta el doctor pudo sentir, instantáneamente comenzó el llanto y el doctor solo pudo lamentarse por la clase de criaturas que tenía como padres el nuevo ser. "Pobre, le hubiera convenido más nacer muerto" pensó para sus adentros y se dispuso a abandonar la tétrica sala.

Espere- Una voz autoritaria lo hizo girarse.

¿Que se le ofrece?- Intento sonar natural pero su mirada le hacía temblar las piernas

Tenemos vacante el puesto de doctor familiar, usted parece alguien hábil y confiable, por si le interesa el mayordomo le dará explicará las condiciones- Pensó declinar al imaginar las posibles condiciones pero recordó la deuda millonaria que contrajo hace poco y asintió dispuesto a lo que le presentarán.

Pasaron un par de semanas y para el pequeño que llamaron Illumi ya había empezado su infierno, su rutina consistía en dormir, ser amamantando y ser estirado como si careciera de huesos.

-Padre, ¿estás seguro de que deba de hacer ese sonido?- Preguntó Silva ante un "crack" extraño donde según pensó no había huesos.

\- Por supuesto, mientras no deje de respirar está bien- En realidad él también se preocupó debido al crujido seco pero decidió mantenerse sereno para no alertar a su hijo, ya que lo acosaba un poco la idea de empezar en Illumi tan pronto su entrenamiento cuándo con Silva el acondicionamiento físico empezó a los tres años.

\- Tal vez deberíamos darle un descanso y dejarlo con Kikyo, ya va siendo hora de que coma- Illumi mientras lloraba descontrolado y parecía que ni siquiera tomaba aire. Así se lo dejaron a su madre, molesta por tener que ser la que lidiara con su llanto, le dio su porción de veneno diario combinado con un paralizante nuevo, satisfecha por el rápido efecto que tenía se dispuso para amamantarlo.

Después de un rato el paralizante dejó de surtir efecto en un tiempo récord y de nuevo Illumi se encontraba llorando sin consuelo. Kikyo pensó que quizás no fue suficiente entonces procedió a darle más pero eso solo aumento el volumen del llanto haciéndola entran en desesperación lo que provocó que le volcara todo en la cara ahogándolo levemente.

-Oh mi Illumi, ya eres inmune a esto, serás un gran asesino, lástima que mamá quiere que te calles- Miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera y miró a Illumi directamente a los ojos y apretó su cara para susurrarle de cerca- Illumi ahora serás un buen niño y dejaras de llorar frente a tu familia- El pequeño obedeció y guardó silencio pero eso no calmó su agonía.

Entrenar con Illumi se volvió más fácil sin que llorara y según su familia mejoraba ya que cada vez presionaban más sus límites y este solo hacía gestos sin llorar, pero para los mayordomos no fue así, ellos tenían que tratar con un bebé a punto de morir constantemente y todos temían ser el desafortunado al que le tocará que el niño dejará de respirar en su turno porque algo peor que la muerte le esperaría, ni que decir del doctor que tuvo que encargar el equipo completo de un hospital para mantenerlo vivo, cada vez que terminaba de estabilizarlo sentía que había envejecido varios años del estrés mientras que sus padres estaban tranquilos, incluso conformes con que tuvieran que usar un desfibrilador, ya que podía formar parte de su entrenamiento para resistir la electricidad.


	3. Conversaciones incomodas

Ya fuera del baño Killua se acercó a su hermana para ayudarla a peinarse ya que era un experto en peinar cabello largo mientras que Illumi miraba algo en su celular.  
Intento usar la misma técnica de antes pero al primer tirón una parte del cepillo quedó atrapado y en su mano quedó únicamente el mango, sacó con cuidado la parte atrapada e intentó con otro cepillo más resistente de plástico macizo.  
-Hermano me estás lastimando - Se quejó Alluka escuchando cómo Killua reventaba sus pobres puntas.  
\- No se porque no funciona, hace unos momentos era fácil- Killua vio como Illumi camino a ellos y tendió la mano como para que le entregaran algo.  
\- ¿Que pasa?  
\- Déjame hacerlo, estás haciéndolo mal y estás maltratando su cabello lo que hace que sea más difícil de peinar después, con el mio fue fácil porque está bien cuidado- Killua le entregó el cepillo con un poco de desconfianza y comenzó a peinar a Alluka que estaba incómoda con el tacto ajeno.  
\- Se debe peinar de las puntas hacia arriba para deshacer los nudos, y tiene demasiados, parece que no se ha peinado en días, ¿acaso no pueden ni peinarse sin los mayordomos?, deberías ir a que te corten lo maltratado, necesito algo más- Fue a su maleta y sacó una botellita, después roció un poco de su contenido en los nudos, logrando que el pelo fuera peinable de nuevo. -Toma, te lo regalo, de igual forma tengo mas botellas.- "Tratar con esta cosa es facil, espero que Killua tenga en cuenta que me estoy esforzando".  
\- Es que nunca había tratado con el cabello largo, pero ya está resuelto, ya que estamos listos vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.  
\- El desayuno de este hotel es muy malo, hay un restaurante familiar aquí cerca donde ofrecen buffet, deberíamos ir, yo pago.  
\- Si insistes Illu nii- "Esto está fluyendo demasiado bien, espero que Illumi no esté buscando una abertura para usar algún truco en el restaurante".  
Llegaron rápido al restaurante que se encontraba a pocas cuadras, este era de una cadena de restaurantes muy conocida por su variedad y buen servicio pero sobre todo por su elevado precio, lo ideal para una familia Zoldyck. Illumi pago con su tarjeta las entradas al buffet y se sentaron a comer.  
-Esta delicioso- dijo Alluka alegre llevándose otro a la boca una gran porción de su ensalada.  
-Si, este lugar es bastante bueno. Me hubiera gustado haber sabido de el antes.-  
contesto Killua mientras que Illumi miraba perdido hacia los lados.  
-¿Que pasa?-dijo Killua extrañado a Illumi.  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Estás distraído y miras demasiado hacia los lados-  
-Hay demasiadas personas.-  
-Si también lo noté, hay un evento cerca al parecer, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-  
-No me gustan las personas, ni los lugares llenos-  
-¿Porque no te gustan los lugares llenos?- Pregunto Alluka  
-Porque están llenos de personas- Dijo Illumi con un tono de fastidio por lo que es obvio, Alluka solo apreto un poco la boca molesta y siguio comiendo su ensalada.  
-Creo que lo entiendo, pero no puedes estar mirando tanto a las personas, se ve sospechoso, mira solo la comida o a nosotros, podemos conversar un poco para distraerte- "Debe ser un efecto por lo de las agujas, al parecer es una ansiedad leve, aún no parece peligroso, tal vez deba incomodarlo para orillarlo a que se las ponga de nuevo".  
-Esta bien, pero sabes que no soy bueno conversando así que comienza tu-  
-Solo se hacerte preguntas, no creo que eso sea divertido-  
-Cualquier conversación contigo me parece bien- "Cualquier conversación con cualquiera te sentaría bien, pero bueno, debo comentar algo antes de que esto comience a dar vueltas sobre quien es peor conversando"-  
-Bueno, hay algo que surgió y no encuentro cómo abordar el tema, así que lo directamente, dentro de dos días Gon va a unirse con nosotros, al parecer encontró información de que es posible que pueda recuperar su nen pero necesita un especialista en flujo de nen, y hay datos de que existe uno muy bueno que al parecer es como un doctor fantasma que aparece de vez en cuando en cierto hospital de la ciudad San Fransokyo y luego desaparece por meses, es bastante raro y apenas hay información en la red del cazador, ¿curioso verdad?, podría hacerse rico si cubriera más horas.  
-Y de casualidad, ¿no trabaja bajo el pseudónimo de Hermes?- dijo casualmente mientras se llevaba algo de comida a la boca.  
-Si, ¿como lo sabes?- dijo Killua incrédulo.  
-Porque yo soy el-  
-¡¿Que?!, eso no puede ser verdad, ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¿porque harías algo como eso?, se supone que eres un asesino, alguien que quita vidas no alguien que las arregla.  
-Yo no lo hago por iniciativa propia, al inicio eran mis prácticas, pero como soy bueno después me lo pidieron de favor -  
-Sigo sin creerte, ¿no estarás mintiendo para evitar que Gon venga con nosotros?, preferiría que lo dijeras directamente a que digas mentiras extrañas, pudiste haber escuchado el nombre cuando hablaba con Gon por celular y tu nos seguías.-  
-Entonces no me creas y persigue a ese médico fantasma, no lo encontrarás de igual forma.-  
-Pruébalo.-  
-Sobre pruebas no tengo nada, modificó mi apariencia con mis agujas y utilizó una identidad falsa, después usó hipnosis para que olviden que estuve allí.-  
-¿Y porque lo haces?.-  
-Son favores.-  
-¿A quien?.-  
-A mí médico de cabecera.-  
-¿Porque tienes un médico de cabecera?, no recuerdo que hubiera uno, solo tú tratabas de mis heridas.-  
-Porque yo era tu médico, y evitaba que te hicieras daños graves, mientras que papá me hacía daños graves, ¿acaso crees que él curaba mis heridas o mamá?, él ha hecho un gran trabajo manteniéndome con vida y funcional-  
-¿Pero que eso no era parte del entrenamiento?.-  
-La diferencia está en que yo tengo conocimientos del cuerpo humano y de tu cuerpo, así que yo modifique tu entrenamiento de acuerdo a tus capacidades y limitaciones, manteniendo al mínimo cualquier daño permanente, lo que permitía que te curaras rápido.-  
-Eso no es verdad, en el entrenamiento de resistencia al dolor por más que me retorciera lo aumentabas más y no puedes decir que no es cierto.-  
-Pues no es cierto.-  
-¿Como que no es cierto?.-  
-No disfruto el tener que lastimarte, además si lo hacía podría haber atrasado tu entrenamiento si te lesionaba, solo te hice creer que lo hacía.-  
-¿Que?, esta conversación no tiene sentido, solo estas diciendo incoherencias ¿estas insinuando que mi infancia fue falsa?.-  
-Te lo mostraré, extiende tu brazo- Killua lo extendió e Illumi le clavó una aguja que sacó de entre su ropa- ¿duele un poco no?- clavó otra aguja- ahora este dolor debería equipararse con quitarse una muela sin anestesia- clavo otra aguja- y este debería ser un dolor casi insoportable -dijo tranquilamente mientras que Killua comenzó a retorcerse y a morder su lengua para resistir la sensación- que está cerca de tu máximo de resistencia al dolor- las 3 saco todas al mismo tiempo- ahora solo tienes un entumecimiento en tu brazo pero nada de dolor, colocando mis agujas en tus nervios activo en tu cerebro la señal del dolor sin lastimarte realmente, después con mi hipnosis te hacía creer que te había torturado, así es como funciona el truco, por eso ya estabas en condiciones de un día para otro de seguir con tu entrenamiento.- Killua tomó una bocanada de aire y reviso su brazo intacto.  
-Te creo, ¿eso es parte de tu habilidad nen?-  
-No realmente, este es solo un truco de acupuntura, cualquier persona con conocimientos suficientes podría hacerlo, mi nen incluso podría dejarte paralítico si dejas sin ten tus nervios así que apenas y les coloco para este tipo de tarea -  
-Lo tendré en cuenta, y asumiendo que no estás mintiendo y que eres el doctor Hermes-  
-Médico-  
-Es lo mismo-  
-No lo es, doctor es un grado de estudios y médico es un profesional que practica la medicina para resumirlo-  
-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu grado de estudios?-  
-Doctor-  
-¿Entonces porque esa aclaración si eres ambos?-  
-Quería aclarar la diferencia-  
-Está bien, entonces asumiendo que eres el médico doctor Hermes, ¿ayudarás a Gon?-  
-No-  
-¿Porque?-  
-No me agrada, en el final del examen del cazador me pareció que fue grosero y dijo cosas sobre alejarte de la familia, lo cual terminó en parte verdad  
-Esa fue una decisión personal y amenazaste con matarlo frente a todos-  
-Esa solo fue una mentira obviamente-  
-¿Como una amenaza así era obvia?- dijo Killua enojado mientras apretaba los puños y dejaba salir un poco su nen de forma amenazante.  
-Primero si lo hacía no hubiera conseguido mi licencia del cazador lo cual es un atraso en mi trabajo, segundo el lugar estaba lleno de cazadores profesionales y otras personas bastante fuertes, incluso yo hubiera tenido problemas para salir ileso además de que no me permitirían si quiera acercarme, tercero me hubiera ganado tu odio en serio y ya no me hablarias. Así que si me lo preguntas era una mentira obvia. -"Es verdad, incluso Netero estaba allí y podía proteger a Gon, yo caí totalmente a su provocación" pensó Killua al momento de recargarse contra el asiento y respirar hondo, "parece que las únicas emociones que no están contenidas son las mías".  
-Entiendo- "Mejor dejo ese tema, si Illumi es el especialista de nen probablemente sea el único que pueda ayudar a Gon, asi que tendre que dejar pasar eso, de igual forma no puedo razonar con él" - Y entonces ¿qué debo hacer para que aceptes?-  
-No sé, por ahora no se me ocurre nada que estés dispuesto a aceptar-  
-Esta bien, mira, se que Gon no se sentirá agusto si yo intento pagarte así que lo intentará el, y es muy terco como para lograr convencerlo, así que yo solo me ocuparé de convencerte de ayudarlo y él te pagara de alguna forma de vuelta, ¿te parece?-  
-No, pero parece que no me dejas opción.- "Si de todos modos vas a acceder, ¡¿para que me haces discutir?!, en serio, después de esto no pienso volver a hablar contigo, no se si pueda aguantarte todo el dia, ¿acaso quieres pelear?" pensó Killua mientras le saltaba una vena en la frente.  
-Gracias por ser tan cooperativo Illu-nii, no se que haria sin ti- Dijo usando un tono sarcástico como antes y forzando una sonrisa.  
-No hay de que, me gusta ayudar a mi hermanito-  
-Mi comida se está enfriando, ustedes conversen si quieren- Dijo Killua bastante harto, antes de que comenzara a comer para bajar el ácido que se le formó en el estómago después de la plática con Illumi. Alluka por su lado interpretó esa frase como que debía conversar con Illumi para intentar llevarse bien y así tenerlo a su favor, lo cual a su vez le permitiría seguir juntos fuera de casa por más tiempo, "lo intentare por ti hermanito". Aunque Killua solo estaba harto de hablar.  
-¿Como te ha ido en el trabajo Illu-nii?- dijo con su voz más amable.  
-Tu no tienes permiso para llamarme asi, asi que preferiria que no te dirijas a mí de esa forma.- "Primer fallo pero eso no me detendrá"  
-Esta bien, entonces, ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo Illumi?  
-Pues bien, aunque he tenido algunos problemas últimamente, cada vez hay más personas que contratan guardaespaldas suicidas-  
-¿Y que son guardaespaldas suicidas?-  
-Son guardaespaldas que no son fuertes pero les dan la orden de atacar de cerca, y alguien más los detona cuando están dentro del rango del objetivo, es ruidoso y sus entrañas quedan regadas, tuve que tirar varios cambios de ropa porque quedaron manchadas, ¿sabes lo difícil que es limpiar la sangre?- Alluka que tenía un trozo de lechuga en la boca se detuvo y miró su plato imaginando la carnicería que Illumi explicó vagamente, no es como si no hubiera visto personas morir pero no de esa forma, perdió el apetito y dejó el tenedor aun lado, volteo a Killua y este solo le devolvió una mirada de "te entiendo, puedes rendirte si quieres".  
-Me imagino- Quedo un silencio incomodo que nadie pensaba llenar, al que Illumi era inmune y podía comer tranquilamente. Alluka espero a que ellos terminaran para irse, unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos. Paso una camarera a recoger los platos vacíos y dejó caer frente a Illumi una nota.  
-Disculpe, se le cayó esta nota- tomó el papelito doblado y se lo tendió.  
-Se lo regalo- dijo coquetamente y le guiño el ojo despidiéndose con una mano libre.  
-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Alluka e Illumi abrió la hoja.  
-Otro número de celular-  
-¿Otro?- exclamó Killua quitándole el papel de las manos para leerlo el mismo, la hoja ponía un número telefónico y un "llámame cuando quieras" con un corazón.- ¿Cuántos has recibido como este?-  
-Muchos, en los restaurantes, bares y a veces por la calle.- Killua no podía creerlo, parecía un mal chiste que el raro de su hermano mayor recibiera insinuaciones tan directas, volteo a verlo detenidamente, no era mal parecido pero aún así no cuadraba, cuando él lo acompañaba antes las personas se alejaban en un radio de 5 metros, ¿cuál era la diferencia ahora?, lo observó de nuevo y bingo, la ropa, Illumi siempre vestía trajes llamativos y extraños pero ahora estaba vestido como "civil" lo cual no era intimidante, la duda estaba resuelta pero surgió otra, ¿acaso él hacía caso a las invitaciones que obviamente eran de sexo?, de nuevo no podía imaginar tal posibilidad pero eso no contestaría su duda, "esa duda se sumará a las preguntas sin responder".  
-Illumi, ¿que le vas a contestar?- preguntó Alluka.  
-¿Debo de contestar?- contesto y Killua sintió un rocazo. "No puedo creer que confíe en que Illumi supiera qué hacer"  
-¿Entonces qué haces con las hojas?-  
-Normalmente las tiró pero si siguen mirando las guardó un rato para tirarlas más tarde-  
-¿Y porque las guardas si de todos modos vas a tirarlas?-  
-Porque cuando están viendo se ponen a llorar lo que es ruidoso y llama la atención, unas cuantas veces me han reclamado.-  
-¿Nunca le has llamado a ninguna?-  
-No-  
-¿Porque no?-  
-Mamá dijo que esas mujeres no valían la pena y que no les hiciera caso- Está vez Alluka y Killua sintieron el rocazo. "Eso tiene más sentido" pensaron.  
-¿Entonces no has tenido novia?-pregunto Alluka y Killua la miró como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, "eso no es algo que debamos preguntar" intento decirle por mensaje telepático, pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha y como él mismo estaba curioso no interrumpió.  
-No-  
-¿Porque no?-  
-¿Porque debería tener una?-  
-Pues para hacer cosas de novios-  
-¿Como que?-  
-Pues tomarse de la mano y darse besos-  
-¿Y eso de que sirve?-  
-Pues sientes mariposas en el estómago y te sientes feliz, también pueden dar paseos juntos- La idea de que sus hermanos menos sociables debatieran sobre el tema del noviazgo era irrisible, "no se que es peor, que no sepan o que crean saber, tampoco tengo experiencia pero tengo mas sentido común en una garra que los dos juntos" pensaba Killua intentando no reír.  
-Eso no me parece util, suena más como una pérdida de tiempo-  
-¿Entonces vas a quedarte solo para siempre?-  
-No creo, tal vez nuestros padres me asignen una novia, escuche que así funcionaba y que eso se hace a los 15 años. - "¿A quien le preguntaste?¿a alguien que se escapo de la edad media?" Killua intentaba formar el perfil de quien le explicaba como funcionaba la sociedad a Illumi, naturalmente su familia funcionaba con tradiciones casi ancestrales pero alguien debia de darle esas ideas anticuadas y sus padres no eran del tipo de personas que explicaran sus motivos hasta dado el momento.  
-¿Y entonces porque no tienes una?-  
-Le pregunté a mamá y dijo "¿Para qué quieres una?, las novias solo sirven para dar hijos, lo que me daría nietos, ¡nietos!, si Killua me da nietos serían hermosos, pequeños asesinos talentosos, ya quiero que Killua me nietos", después comenzó a imaginar con cómo se verían y que nombres ponerles- Killua sintió un escalofrío con la idea de tener hijos o de que estos esten cerca de su familia- comenzó a ignorarme y fue por papá para pedir su opinión sobre cuál nombre sería mejor, lo que me hizo pensar que no quieren hijos de mi parte, y tal vez por eso no me han dado una novia .  
-Pero el abuelo es el que toma las decisiones importantes, debiste preguntarle a él- dijo Killua  
-Lo hice pero me contestó algo que no entendí, fue como " oh, ¿ya tienes cosquillas abajo?, aún eres muy joven para eso, pregúntale a Milluki como se resuelve eso, estoy seguro de que es un experto en eso"- Killua río ante la insinuación de que Milluki era un masturbador experto y no supo si reír también ante la ingenuidad de su hermano o preocuparse de que no sea capaz de captar cosas así.  
-¿Entonces fuiste a preguntar a Milluki?- dijo Killua en broma y riendo un poco.  
-Si -Killua dejó de reír en seco y pensó que sí debería preocuparse.  
-¿Y que te contesto?-  
-Le conté lo que me dijeron los demás y me dijo que el abuelo estaba bromeando conmigo, pero yo insistí en que me explicara el chiste, y dijo que era vergonzoso de explicar, entonces le pregunté con qué se refería el abuelo en que el era un experto y que me enseñará, dijo "ya sabes a lo que se refiere y no es cierto que soy un experto", entonces me acerque para rogarle que me enseñará y el comenzó a caminar alejándose, el mismo quedó contra la pared entonces pensé que si no permitía que me evitará me contestaría así que le cerré el paso recargando un brazo en la pared y le tome la cara para que no dejará de verme a los ojos y le pedí de nuevo qué me enseñará esa habilidad, su cara se puso roja y me dijo que no era correcto, no me pareció lógica su respuesta entonces me acerque más a su cara y lo pedí de nuevo, se puso más rojo y dijo "no está permitido que hagamos eso entre nosotros, somos hermanos, nuestros padres se van a enojar, por favor déjame ir" y comenzó a llorar, no entendí porque reaccionó así, entonces le dije "tengo cosas que hacer, así que te dejaré por esta vez, esto no ha terminado, volveré luego donde lo dejamos" y me fui de su cuarto- Killua se quedó con la boca abierta unos momentos y Alluka se rió un poco al imaginar la escena pero no entendía correctamente el trasfondo. "Esto explica porque el cerdo le tiene tanto miedo a Illumi, me parecía que era un miedo normal como con papá pero no, tampoco puedo creer que sin querer lo acosara sexualmente, no sé si llamar a Milluki para explicar que es un malentendido, burlarme de él o usarlo a mi favor para intimidarlo". Killua le tapó los oídos a Alluka y le habló en voz baja a Illumi.  
-¿Sabes lo que es la masturbación?- A Killua le costó un montón decirlo y su cara estaba totalmente roja.  
-Sí, y para ahorrarte la pregunta de si lo hago la respuesta es no, y el porque es por el hecho de que me distraía de mi entrenamiento así que elimine esa necesidad con agujas. Conversar así es más fácil si te digo el sí o no y porque, estaré contestando en adelante tus preguntas con ese formato, es más rápido- "Eso contesta muchas dudas a la vez, entonces sí sabe lo que es, entonces el problema de comunicación fue que Illumi no entendió la broma de "las cosquillas" y creyó que Milluki le ocultaba algo, tal vez en su lugar lo hubiera atacado.  
-¿Y el cerdo sigue tratando igual?-  
-Su cuarto ahora tiene mayor seguridad pero puedo entrar de igual forma, desde antes de que nacieras me entretenía entrando a su cuarto a asustarlo apareciendo de la nada pero ahora se pone a llorar si me acerco mucho, le conté a alguien más lo que pasó y me dijo que lo abrazara y acariciara para lograr convencerlo de que me enseñe su habilidad.- "Esa persona es malvada" pensó Killua- Pero aún sigue sin enseñarme y le dijo a papá que me prohibiera entrar a su cuarto de noche. Tal vez estaba interrumpiendo su trabajo- " maldición ahora siento lástima por el cerdo" y destapo los oídos de su hermana.  
-Creo que esa fue demasiada información por un día- " o por una vida"- vámonos - se levantaron y salieron del lugar.  
-¿A donde se les antoja ir?- pregunto Killua ya fuera del edificio.  
-Al cine - Contesto Alluka rápidamente, "así no tendremos que hablar con Illumi y podemos pasar todo el dia", a Killua le gusto la idea y volteo a ver a su hermano mayor para recibir su aprobación.  
-Por mi esta bien- Alluka suspiro aliviada de que su idea fuera aprobada.  
Fueron y miraron varias películas seguidas, hasta que se hizo de noche, los del cinema les ofrecieron tarjetas de lealtad al ver la facilidad con que gastaban su dinero en la sala VIP y volvieron al hotel cerca de las 10:00 pm.


	4. Capitulo 4: Todavía no son las 10 AM

-Aún nos faltó una película por ver ayer, ¿que tal si la vemos hoy?- sugirió Alluka.

\- Ya la ví y no creo que la entiendas, toda la película trata de una mujer que después es hombre y se está cazando a sí misma del futuro, es confuso porque todos son ella misma en una paradoja-dijo Illumi desinteresado.

\- Gracias por arruinarnos el final de una película tan complicada- dijo Killua ya sin esforzarse por sonar sarcástico, no le importaba la idea de no ir al cine pero la trama de esa película sonaba prometedora a comparación de las películas anteriores que solo eran un montón de clichés con buenos efectos especiales y música, "al menos antes podías disimular tu aburrimiento, ¿ahora recurres al spoiler para no ir al cine?, tus técnicas de manipulación se están ablandando" pensó Killua.

\- Un momento, ¿cómo es posible que vieras esa película antes si se acaba de estrenar?

-La semana pasada fui al estreno.

-Oh, no sabía que eres cinéfilo-

\- No lo soy, fui por un trabajo pero como estaba oscuro nadie noto que alguien murió y la película estaba interesante así que me quedé a verla.

\- Eso tiene más sentido-

\- Oigan estábamos hablando de a dónde ir hoy- dijo haciendo un puchero, le parecía que la ignoraban en las conversaciones y eso le molestaba, sabía que Killua solo lo hacía porque era necesario pero aún así le parecía molesto, al menos cuando estaba Gon ella también podía participar en la conversación sin parecer estúpida.

-Es verdad, no hay mucho que hacer en esta ciudad a pesar de que es grande, tal vez si vamos a la zona central encontramos algo- "En realidad hay un montón de museos y lugares para parejas según el mapa, pero son aburridos" pensó Killua.

Decidieron caminar para conocer la ciudad de cerca por idea de Alluka aunque Illumi sugirió que un taxi era mucho más efectivo.

A un par de cuadras encontraron una especie de tienda de nieve pero esta no pertenecía a ninguna cadena de tiendas conocida. El lugar era grande y tenía muchas mesas, al parecer el atractivo del lugar era que sus productos tenían frutas exóticas importadas de otros países, además de vender también hamburguesas y sushi. Se miraron los jóvenes entre sí y luego miraron a Illumi como quien mira a un cajero automático. Este se encogió de hombros dando señal de que se encontraba de acuerdo, ya estaba de sobra consciente de que sería de esa forma todo el tiempo que estuviera con ellos aunque no se estaba divirtiendo de verdad aún era un poco relajante, además el dinero no era problema.

Entraron al lugar y ordenaron cada quien lo suyo de diferentes sabores, la idea de Alluka era de tomar del plato de su hermano para probar los otros sabores que no tenían en su plato, y el de Killua permitirlo mientras a su vez el robaba contenido del plato de Illumi, un plan ganar-ganar. En realidad podrían haber ordenado un plato de cada sabor y acabarlos todos pero está forma era más divertido. Illumi solo lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria cada vez que Killua robaba un trozo de fruta que estaba a punto de tomar y el solo se burlaba de su impotencia, aunque sí podía hacer algo para detenerlo Illumi era muy paciente en esos aspectos, una de las pocas idiosincrasias que no provocaban que Killua tuviera ganas de matarlo.

A los pocos minutos Illumi ya se encontraba sin fruta en su plato de helado derretido.

-Voy al baño- dijo mecánicamente y se fue. "Que extraño, normalmente aguanta por horas" pensó Killua.

-Hay que comernos lo que queda y cuando pregunté que paso le decimos que se evaporó - dijo Alluka conteniendo su risa a Killua.

-Será la broma del año- contesto Killua sonriendo ante la maligna travesura de su hermana.

En eso un mesero se acercó a los jóvenes bastante nervioso.

-Disculpe, ¿no le interesaría comprar los boletos de una rifa?, se rifara una televisión el día que viene marcado en el boleto, es para pagar la colegiatura de mi escuela- Killua lo miró de arriba a abajo y acepto, "gastamos más dinero en dulces ayer que lo que ganaría este sujeto vendiendo todos los boletos, no veo porque no".

-Esta bien, dame dos- le entregó el dinero y el mesero le dió la boleta para que anotara sus datos, al momento de tomarla sintió que algo le pinchó la mano, tomó la mano del mesero instantáneamente y la reviso con Gyo, no encontró nada y el aura que veía era la de alguien sin conocimientos de nen además si le hubiera envenenado el no corría peligro, soltó la mano y se disculpó diciendo que había visto algo en su mano, escribió dos nombres falsos y el número de teléfono que daba al portero de su casa. Si se daba el caso de que ganará y marcarán a su casa sus mayordomos se encargarian de rechazarlo creyendo que era una broma.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo el mesero- ¿quieren que me lleve el plato vacío?-

\- No, gracias, es para una broma- dijo Alluka.

-Ah, muy bien suerte con eso- dijo el mesero antes de irse ya que le estaban haciendo señas de que necesitaban su ayuda en la cocina.

Casi instantaneamente despues de que se va el mesero un sujeto de aspecto mayor y con una boina entra a la zona de las mesas dispuesto a acercarse a ellos pero Illumi vuelve del baño y se sienta. "Maldición, pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad" piensa el extraño, se acerca unos pasos más a donde se encuentran pero Illumi voltea la cabeza directamente a donde está él y lo mira a los ojos, una mirada basto para que sintiera una probada de adrenalina y su mente pisara el acelerador, dandole a caer en cuenta que es sospechoso que el se acerque a una zona donde no hay mesas disponibles. Illumi alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba y sintió que sus piernas no respondian, "sabía que era alguien fuerte, pero que rayos le pasa a sus ojos, es como un alien andrógino sin pupilas, tendré que seguir esperando", hizo una mala actuación simulando buscar a alguien con una mano como visor y haciendo una mueca de decepción, se encogió de hombros y salió del local.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

\- Nada importante, pero el sujeto que miraba hacia acá, ¿lo viste?-

\- Si, parecía que buscaba a alguien,¿que tiene?-

\- Su ropa negra era de distintos tonos de negro y me pareció molesto,además tenía una boina en esta época del año, en serio, algunas personas no tienen sentido del gusto- "hablo el experto en moda" pensó Killua.-

-¿Y eso que fuiste tan rápido al baño?-

\- Me pareció asqueroso así que mejor decidí aguantar - "¿enserio dices que eres un asesino?".-

-¿Porque era asqueroso?-preguntó Alluka.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?-

\- No- Le pareció tonto preguntar por algo así y decidió seguir comiendo, ya después tendría oportunidad de seguir intentando hacer plática. Le dio una mordida a un trozo fruta que encontró al fondo de su plato y le pareció de lo más delicioso así que comió todo lo que restaba. Le iba a decir a Killua sobre la fruta para decirle que fuera por más pero comenzó a sentir una comezón que subía por su garganta y comenzó a sentir que era más difícil respirar. Intento inhalar pero sus pulmones se trabaron y comenzó a toser.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Killua dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Alluka para ayudarla pero la niña seguía tosiendo.

-¡Ey!,¿que pasa ?- dijo Killua un poco más alarmado, se puso de pie sin saber que hacer y comenzó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda pensando que se atragantó, pero seguía sin recuperar el aliento y cada vez parecía tomar menos aire. Killua comenzó a impacientarse y en su mente se formó una película donde su hermana moría en sus manos por asfixia. Aun llevándola al hospital mas cercano corriendo no había seguridad de que le dieran una atención adecuada y no serviria de nada llamar a Leorio, normalmente no respondía las llamadas por la mañana, bingo, su hermano podría darle la atención adecuada y pagarle después, además si algo le pasaba a ella el tambien moriria, volteo a verlo y él solo tenía su mirada aburrida mientras observaba la escena, la sangre subió a su cabeza, odiaba como su hermana estaba muriendo frente a ellos y su hermano no mostraba la más mínima preocupación, a pesar de que su vida pendía de ella.

-¡No te quedes mirando haz algo!- le gritó a Illumi sin poder evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas. Eso pareció despertar a su hermano del trance, sacó una aguja de su ropa y se la clavo a Alluka en algún lugar de su cuello haciendo que dejara de toser. Killua sonrió y abrazó a su hermana ocultando su rostro lloroso en su cabello. Se escucharon unos aplausos de los curiosos en las mesas vecinas y uno que otro comentario de "¿eso estuvo cerca no?", "a una tía le pasó lo mismo y allí quedó" y "¿qué rayos hizo ese sujeto?". Luego de abrazar a su hermana y confirmar que estaba bien se volteó hacia Illumi y lo abrazó.

-Gracias- sintió un gran agradecimiento de la nada que lo impulsó a hacerlo que tan rápido como se formo desapareció, trayendo su razonamiento de vuelta, al pensarlo de nuevo le pareció que su hermano tardó demasiado en actuar y se separó.

\- ¿Que rayos te ocurre?,tardaste demasiado, ¿acaso estabas jugando conmigo?- dijo molesto.

\- No estaba seguro de que tenía así que no podía hacer algo-

\- Es obvio, ella debió haber sido envenenada, no había tenido en cuenta que ella podía ser atacada de esa forma, hay que buscar sospechosos y …-dijo dejando salir un poco de su sed de sangre.

-Ella no fue envenenada- Interrumpió Illumi.

-¿Eh?, ¿como estas tan seguro?- contestó calmándose un poco ya que estaba llamando la atención.

\- Los síntomas del envenenamiento son diferentes, además si así lo hubieran deseado hay venenos capaces de matar a una persona de forma inmediata o al menos dejar secuelas importantes y no ser rastreados. Un veneno que cause una muerte por asfixia podría ser lo suficientemente lento como para hacer una movida de emergencia. Además de que si fuera así mis agujas debieron ser inútiles.-

\- Tiene sentido, entonces ¿qué ocurrió?- la explicación había sido más que lógica pero aun no estaba agusto, el sexto sentido de Killua ya no funcionaba correctamente después haber sido expuesto al peligro tanto tiempo-

\- Creo que fue una reacción alérgica debido a algo que comió.

\- Sí, me sentí así después de comer una fruta extraña.- dijo Alluka después de beber la limonada que le sobró.

-Aun no me convence la idea, ¿como es posible que una alergia te deje sin respirar de esa forma?.-

\- Me parece que fue un ataque de asma, estará bien después de un rato.-

-¿Como puede ser que tenga esa enfermedad si siempre estuvo en la montaña?-

-Técnicamente el asma no es una enfermedad,no se contagia, es una alergia y se activa con ciertos factores como el cambio de clima, la humedad, el polvo, etc. En este caso una fruta. Así que puedes calmarte con la idea de que fue intencional.

\- Está bien -suspiró y miró a su hermana, estuvo a punto de perderla por algo que podría calificarse como ridículo y no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto, si no hubiera sido por Illumi ella ya no estaría, " tal vez no es tan malo que esté con nosotros" pensó Killua- perdón por gritarte, todo se salió de control tan rápido- "creo que desde que luche contra las hormigas me he vuelto más llorón".

\- No te preocupes,lo entiendo-

\- Larguémonos, ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención y el resto de la comida podría tener de esa fruta.-

-Esta bien, de igual forma ya había acabado de comer- Killua no supo si era una broma ya que ellos comieron el 90% de su postre o en serio el solo planeaba comer eso. De igual forma eso no importaba , ya había tenido un susto de muerte y todavía no eran las 10 AM siquiera.


End file.
